Nobody? Or not
by bladewielder05
Summary: A new boy joins Organization 13 with Marluxia as his mentor. But something is different about him. He doesn't act like the other nobodies. first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Appearance

I let out a whimper as I saw where I was, a dark alley with nobody at all. _Nobody_, the word triggered a memory. I think it was- I hear footsteps coming this way. First instinct: run and hide. "Yeah, like there is anywhere to hide when you are stuck in the back of an alley," I thought as I looked around.

"You must be the Nobody I'm looking for."

I jumped at the words. My eyes searched for the source of the voice. At the entrance of the alley was a man in a black robe, with pink hair.

...

Marluxia saw the teen jump. Then the boy noticed him at the opening of the alley. Marluxia studied the boy. He had black spiky hair; some parts of it were striped with white. Under the mass of hair were sapphire eyes that had a sense of curiosity to them. He looked to be about sixteen and wore a grey jacket with long white pants. The boy looked familiar, like someone from the Organization. But Marluxia dismissed the thought.

"Come with me please," Marluxia said. The boy cocked his head. Sighing, the older man walked towards him and took his hand. He followed Marluxia almost willingly to the Castle That Never Was.

...

I looked around as the man took me to a room with another man.

"I found him in the back of an alley, Superior," the first man said. The other man turned and studied me, just like the first time.

"Thank you, Marluxia. I will decide his name," the white-haired man said. Marluxia nodded and started out the door.

"Now let's see," the Superior waved his hand in front of me. Four names appeared in front of me. "Hmm, this is strange," he was trying to figure out which name to use.

"Please," he stared at me. I hesitated, not knowing whether to continue. "Just call me Skyxar." He considered this and nodded.

"Fine, you will be known as Skyxar," the Superior sent me back to Marluxia.

"So what is your name if I may ask?" he asked me.

"…," I mumbled.

"What?" he strained, trying to hear what I had mumbled. I looked up at him.

"Skyxar."

"Well let's go see about your room, shall we?" With that he started down the hall. I had to practically run to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome

"Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat. Number 15, Skyxar. One chosen by the Keyblade."

"What?" I thought as I stepped to the center of the Round Room. "How does he know that I was chosen by the Keyblade?" I was wearing the black coat that Marluxia gave me. My hood was on and I was grateful that it covered my face. I could feel the red embarrassment on my cheeks as I looked around to see the reactions of the other members.

…

"Now that that is over, let's continue, shall we?" Marluxia looked at Skyxar. They were in Skyxar's room after the meeting. The boy stared back with blank eyes. "We need your element and title," he continued.

"…," Skyxar answered.

"Again, please."

"Memories."

"Good, now your title?" Marluxia asked

"I'll decide that," the Graceful Assassin turned and saw Xemnas walking towards them. "You will be known as the Key to Remembrance." He stared at the hooded boy standing in front of him. The Keyblade wielder looked back with blank eyes. "I trust that you will handle the rest, Marluxia?"

"Of course, Superior," Marluxia replied. Xemnas nodded and walked out of my room.

…

"First off, you need to know about the dark corridors," Marluxia said to me.

"Dark corridors?" I thought to myself.

"This is one of them." He held his right hand out in front of him and a black hole appeared. "You will need to know how to make one so when you finish your mission, you can return to the castle or RTC for short. Understand?" I nodded and he was satisfied. "I will leave you for now. Tomorrow you will start your first mission with whoever Saix assign you to."

I nodded again and he was off, leaving me alone inside my room. His footsteps were replaced with new ones. Then there was a knock on the door. I frowned thoughtfully. Who would want to visit me? The only ones that know me are Marluxia and Xemnas. The knocking continued.

"May I come in?" said a soft voice after the knocking stopped. I walked towards the door and opened it. There at the entrance was a girl with short black hair. She smiled at me. "Welcome to the Organization. I'm Xion," I could only stare at her. Once again, thankfully, my hood was on. I was glad that she couldn't see the blush on my cheeks. She giggled. "I thought you would be quiet," she said. "I was also that way when I first came here." Her appearance and manner stirred a memory. I think it was…

"…," I mumbled with my head down.

"What?" she leaned closer to hear what I said. I looked up at her but didn't say anything more. "Oh well. I'll see you some other time okay, Skyxar?" With that she strolled down the hall and away from my room. I sighed and closed the door.

…

"How was your visit with the new member?" Axel asked his friend.

"He didn't say much," Xion replied. She, Axel, and Roxas were sitting on the clock tower and munching on some sea-salt ice cream.

"Yup, just like you and Roxas when you first joined," Axel laughed.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Roxas and Xion chorused together.

"Nothing," Axel shrugged. They kept glaring at him. At this rate they will be able to read my mind, Axel thought. "Okay, fine. It means that we should try and make him more welcome."

"We make him more welcome, we will waste more money on sea-salt ice cream," Roxas joked.

"Right," Xion giggled. "Anyways," she went back to the original subject. "He mumbled something after I told him that I was like him when I first joined."

"That means he did say something," Roxas reasoned, finishing his icecream bar.

"He did, but he mumbled it. So I couldn't hear it clearly," Xion answered back.

"So you did hear what he said," Axel also finished his ice cream.

"A little bit," Xion said, finishing her ice cream. "I think he mumbled the name… Kairi."


	3. Chapter 3

Missions

"Xion, you are going to go with Skyxar to defeat an unidentified Heartless," Saix assigned. Xion looked over to see the hooded Key to Remembrance. He was standing close to Marluxia. Marluxia is probably the only one he trusts. Not to mention that he never took his hood off ever since he got here, she thought as Marluxia told Skyxar to go over to her.

"Hi Skyxar," Xion said as he slowly walked over to her. "We have to go to Twilight Town to find it." He nodded and opened a dark corridor that leads the way.

…

Xion and I walked into the sandlot to look for the giant Heartless.

"I don't see that Heartless around here," Xion said as she scanned the area. "Come on. Let's look for it somewhere else."

I was about to say something, anything, when a huge Heartless appeared. It looked like a wyvern. A Heartless symbol was on its chest.

"Never mind," Xion sighed as she got into battle stance. The Spiritwing let out a piercing shriek and dived straight to Xion. She managed to dodge the attack and ran to the Spiritwing to hit it with her Keyblade. I was about to make my Keyblade appear and help her out when it let out another shriek and then disappeared. Xion and I looked around, confused. All of a sudden, it reappeared and knocked the wind out of Xion with its wing. She fell to the ground unconscious, dropping her Keyblade.

FLASH!

I ran into our secret place. I couldn't believe that Riku was gone. Then these things chased after me. Luckily I had a weapon called the Keyblade that enabled me to hit the creatures. Next thing I knew, I saw her at the end of our secret place near a wooden door.

"Kairi!" I cried. She looked at me with a sad expression.

"Sora," she said slowly. All of a sudden, the door opened, sending a blast of wind that swept Kairi off her feet. I tried to catch her…

FLASH!

"That was a bad memory," I thought as the Spiritwing let out a triumphant roar. Then it caught sight of me. It shrieked again and disappeared. I quickly retrieved Xion's Kingdom Key and got into a defense position. The wyvern Heartless appeared on my right and was about to hit me with its wing. I blocked the attack with Xion's Keyblade and dashed towards the Heartless. The Spiritwing was caught off guard and I managed to destroy it.

"What happened?" Oh. Xion has regained consciousness. "Hey," she looked around. "Where is the giant Heartless?" I said nothing. "Oh well," she shrugged. "Let's RTC." As we walked back to the dark corridor, I thought of something to say.

"You look exactly like her."

"What?" Xion asked, disbelief in her eyes. Probably because I talked.

"You look exactly like her," I repeated. "Like …," I mumbled the last part. Then I ran into the corridor, leaving Xion to ponder what I had said.

…

"Roxas, you are going with Skyxar to collect hearts," Saix assigned. Roxas caught Skyxar's stare and felt a strange connection to him.

"Come on, Skyxar," Roxas said to the hooded boy. He saw the boy nodded and opened a dark corridor leading to Agrabah.

…

"There's one, Skyxar!" Roxas yelled. I whirled around and bashed a Fire Plant with my Keyblade. "I think that's our quota for the day," Roxas said after I finished off the Heartless.

FLASH!

Two Heartless were about to attack me when CLASH! I looked and saw… Riku!

"There you are! What's going on?" he asked. I was so surprised.

"Riku!" I walked up to him and had to make sure it wasn't a mirage.

"Hey, hey. Cut it out," he said.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" I said as I looked up and down.

"I hope not, too. Took forever to find you, Sora," he said. I stared for awhile and my face broke up into a grin.

"Riku!" I said happily.

FLASH!

"Another one," I thought irritatingly to myself as Roxas opened a dark corridor.

"Hey," I broke from my trance and looked at Roxas. "How about you join Xion, Axel, and me for ice cream?" he asked.

"Sure…" I said hesitatingly.

"Great! Let's go," with that we went into the corridor and stepped out into Twilight Town.


	4. Chapter 4

Friendship

"Look what Roxas dragged in!" Axel commented cheerfully as Roxas and Skyxar walked towards him and Xion. They were on top of the Station Tower of Twilight Town, a favorite stop of Roxas, Axel, and Xion.

"Don't you mean 'look what the cat dragged in', Axel?" Xion asked as the two newcomers sat down with them. Axel shook his head.

"It doesn't really matter. Hey there, Skyxar. I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said to the hooded boy.

"He should have got it memorized already," Roxas joked. "His element is Memories, remember?" The three broke out in laughter. Even Skyxar managed a grin at Roxas's joke.

"Skyxar, want some sea-salt ice cream?" Xion asked, holding up a light blue ice cream bar. She was licking another one.

"Wait," Axel looked confused, "so you're not giving Roxas or me any?"

"Of course I'll give you two some," she reddened. "I just want to make him welcome."

"Sure, I'll have some," Skyxar said slowly, accepting the bar from Xion.

"The name of the ice cream is sea-salt ice cream. Got it memorized?" Axel also accepted one from Xion. The boy licked it and smiled.

"It's salty, but sweet," he answered, taking another lick.

"Xion and I said the same thing when we both tasted this ice cream for the first time," Roxas licked his own ice cream, which he finally got with some difficulty from Xion. She smiled.

"I hope we can be friends, Skyxar," she said, "all of us." Skyxar looked at her and smiled back.

"I want to be friends with you guys too."

FLASH!

I yawned and fell back onto the sand, only to see a face shielding the sun's rays.

"Whoa!" I cried, getting up. I turned and, on my knees, saw a girl's face laughing at me. "Gimme a break, Kairi!"

"Sora, you lazy bum!" she declared. "I knew I'll find you snoozing down here!" I held my hands, palms up, towards her, trying to explain.

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't… Ow!" Kairi stopped me right there by hitting me on the head.

"Are you still dreaming?" she asked me, leaning forward a bit.

"It wasn't a dream!" I claimed. "Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre…"

"Yeah sure," she teased, walking to the shoreline of the beach.

"Say, Kairi," I turned my upper body around, "what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?" She looked out to the sea.

"I told you before. I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"You ever want to go back?" I was sitting on the beach now.

"Well, I'm happy here. Really… But you know… I wouldn't mind going to see it," she explained.

I turned and put my arm on my knee. "I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see them all!" She turned to look at me.

"So what're we waiting for?" she said cheerfully.

"Hey," a new voice piped up. Kairi and I turned to look at the source of the new voice. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku continued smilingly. He tossed the log he was carrying to me. Sitting down, I caught it but fell in the attempt. He walked towards Kairi. "And you're just as lazy as he is!"

"So you noticed," Kairi giggled. "Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!" She pointed to Riku and me as he sat down next to me.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up at her.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku asked in a surprised voice.

"Ready?" Kairi started. "Go!" Riku and I looked at each other. Then we sprinted down the beach. Kairi ran slower after us, laughing all the way.

FLASH!

"Ugh!" I held my head. I had finished my ice cream.

"Are you alright?" Xion asked, worried. Axel and Roxas also looked concerned. I smiled reassuringly at my new friends.

"I'm all right," I told them. "It's just these headaches I'm getting now and then."

"Sure?" Roxas asked, finishing his ice cream.

"Sure!" I said, also finishing my ice cream. Xion and Axel finished theirs too.

"Weeell," Axel laid stress on the word. "We meet back here every time we finish our missions. How does that sound, Skyxar. I smiled

"Agreed."

…

"Hey, Skyxar. How are you-," Axel stared at the spiky haired boy in front of him. Some of his black hair was striped in white. Skyxar looked almost like Roxas, only almost because of his hair color. The boy smiled.

"Surprised, Axel?" he teased at the open-mouth redhead. Everybody else was staring at the boy too. Marluxia was only surprised because his apprentice decided to take of his hood.

"You look almost like Roxas!" Demyx exclaimed. "Of course we would be surprised!" Skyxar looked over to the sitar player sitting in one of the couches in the Grey Room.

"Well, now you can say," he said, looking at everyone in the room, "that Sora has two Nobodies."


	5. Chapter 5

Mystery

"What is your business here, Saix?" Xemnas asked the blue haired man. They were in the Round Room. Saix looked up at his lord.

"I saw Skyxar's face today," Saix commented. "He looks like Roxas." Xemnas considered this for a moment. "There is something different about Number 15," Saix continued.

"There is." Number 7 glanced curiously at his Superior, though his eyes didn't show it. "When I was searching through his memories to name him," the leader continued, "he had a jumble of them. It was very hard to search through that mess. When I finally got to his original name, it turned out that he had more than one name."

"How many were there?"

"... Four." Saix's eyebrows shot up.

"Four?"

"Four," Xemnas confirmed his second-in-command.

"What were the names?"

"One of them was Sora. Another was Roxas..."

"Roxas?" Saix interrupted.

"Yes," Xemnas said. "The other two were unfamiliar."

"What were those two names?"

"The names were Ventus and Vanitus."

"Ventus?" Saix frowned at the name. The name sounds familiar. He thought he heard it somewhere before he became a Nobody.

"Do any of the names sound familiar?" Xemnas inquired.

"I think I heard of the name Ventus when I was still whole," Saix answered. The Superior nodded.

"You are dismissed, Saix." Saix nodded and disappeared. Xemnas stayed back and leaned on his chair. "Skyxar, are you even a Nobody?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Bet

"I bet you that Skyxar won't even be able to beat the first challenger!" Xigbar said to Marluxia. The Graceful Assassin just smiled.

"I bet you that my apprentice can beat everyone. Even me," he added just as the Key to Remembrance entered the Grey Room. Xigbar noticed and waved him over.

"Hey, Zebra!" he called out. Skyxar cringed.

"_Seriously. Zebra?" _he thought as Xigbar continued.

"Your mentor here," Xigbar nodded to Marluxia, "said that you can take on every single member, except for the Superior, of course. So what do you think, Zebra?" Skyxar looked at his teacher accusingly.

"You know that I can't do that!" his look said. Unfortunately, the other man didn't pay attention and told Xigbar that his apprentice will fight every single one in the Round Room tomorrow.

…

"You're looking happy today!" Axel said cheerfully as Skyxar was walking towards them.

"Cut it out Axel!" Roxas said to his friend. "Marluxia bragged that his apprentice could beat every single Organization member, except for Xemnas," he added as the newcomer sat down with them.

"Then Xigbar made a bet with Marluxia that he couldn't do that," Xion quietly stated.

"That's harsh," Axel scratched the back of his head. "Have some sea-salt ice cream." He handed his friend a bar.

"Thanks," Skyxar accepted the ice cream. "I have to fight you guys too, though…"

"Don't worry about that," Roxas assured his friend. "We won't go easy on you." Skyxar smiled back.

"You better be right," he said. "I don't want an easy fight."

"Good! 'Cause I'm the one that is going to defeat you!" Axel pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah right! I'm the one that is going to beat him!" Roxas argued.

"Good luck tomorrow," Xion quietly whispered to Skyxar as the other two kept on arguing. He smiled at her.

"Thanks," he said.

…

As I walked towards my room, I saw Marluxia waiting for me at my door.

"Hello, Skyxar," he said. "Ready for tomorrow's big event." I looked at him.

"I guess…" I slid my gaze from his and was about to open the door when he stopped me.

"Skyxar…" I was forced to look at him. "Beat every single member tomorrow, even me."

"Yes sir…" he smiled.

"No pressure," he said cheerfully. "It's just that if I win, Xigbar will have to do all my missions for the next week. If he wins, then it is the opposite."

"Sure. No pressure at all," I thought as Marluxia strolled away. I sighed and turned in for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

The Fights

"Today, Skyxar has challenged every member to a fight," Xemnas proclaimed. Every member was in the Round Room. I could feel the blush coming up to my cheeks as I teleported down onto the arena.

"Every member except the Superior!" Xigbar called out as I teleported. I cringed slightly. The first challenger was-

"Xion?" I exclaimed in belief. She looked shyly at me.

"If I go first, you can beat me faster," she said getting into her battle stance.

"Don't go easy on me," I smiled and she smiled back. Then she made the first move. She feint an attack from above. Then she moved to strike from below. But I was ready for it. I caught the blow with my own Keyblade. Next thing she knew, I hit her on the back with my handle. She gasped and fell into a portal. She rested in her seat, thankful that it was over.

…

Roxas couldn't believe that his friend knocked out his other friend with only one blow on the back. "Let's see what else he got," Roxas thought to himself.

…

My next challenger was the next Keyblade bearer. I smiled.

"Are you sure you want to take me on now?" I teased. "I didn't break a sweat yet."

"That is what will make this fight interesting," he teased back. I started in. He barely parried the attack that I laid on his side. Roxas quickly jumped back and dashed towards me with Keyblade in hand. He almost laid a fatal attack as he brought his weapon down. I did a back-flip and heard the grunt of surprise coming from my rival. He spent a second too late to look at me. I had already thrown my Keyblade across the field to Roxas. He was too slow to parry it, but was quick to teleport back in his seat.

…

"So? What did I tell you?" Marluxia bragged to Xigbar.

"That's only two members," he sneered. "Only 11 more members to go."

…

I was ready, until I saw who the challenger was.

"Hey," Demyx said nervously. I stared. "What?" he questioned.

"Nothing," I said, bringing my Kingdom Key down. "It's just that I didn't think you were much of a fighter." As soon as those words came out of my mouth, I was shot with a blast of water.

"Really?" he teased. I was still drenched when he started to play his sitar. I was trapped in a vortex of water, spinning and making me dizzy. Demyx kept on playing his sitar, not paying attention to me. I thought fast and threw my Keyblade towards Demyx. He gasped when my weapon met its mark and the vortex disappeared. I gasped for air while my opponent quickly retreated. I later saw him gasping for air, just like me a few moments ago.

…

"Finally, someone worthy enough to collect hearts." Axel looked over to his old friend.

"Is that all you can think about?" Saix returned the stare.

"When you are a Nobody," he answered, "that is all that matters."

…

"What the-!" All of a sudden, I was trapped in quicksand. I looked up and saw that my next adversary was none other than Luxord.

"I think that your time as champion ran out. Don't you agree?" he mocked me. I gave out a grunt. I tried to whack him with my Keyblade, but he quickly jumped out of the way. In doing so, the quicksand disappeared and I was ready to bring him down. Or so I thought. The second he found me free of his trap, Luxord made a prison of cards with me trapped in it.

"Again?" I groaned quietly. I hastily devised a scheme and then I was clinging onto the ceiling. Nobody noticed me at all. "Perfect," I thought as I waited for the next part of my plan.

…

Luxord made his cards disappeared, only to find that Skyxar was gone.

"Looks like I win, Marluxia!" Xigbar grinned triumphantly.

"No," Marluxia had a twinkle in his eyes. "His seat is empty." Everyone looked around for the Key to Remembrance who seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Suddenly a black figure fell from the ceiling and knocked out Luxord with a blow on his head. Luxord grunted in surprise and was immediately teleported back into his seat.

"Hmm," Axel was amazed. His friend had beaten the gambler at his own game. "My turn," he thought.

…

"Axel," I said with surprise as he appeared in front of me. "Change of weapons," I thought as my Kingdom Key disappeared. I got into a different battle stance and a new Keyblade appeared called Wayward Wind. This one I held like a dagger with the blade down. The new Keyblade and Axel made my memory stir.

"Lea?" I asked. Axel was about to attack. Then he faltered when he heard what I said.

…

"What is he doing?" Saix thought as he saw Axel faltered. "It's time to give him a little help."

…

I was trapped in a ring of fire and blocking Axel's chakram when I felt another presence in the arena. I glanced to my right, only to parry a massive weapon. The block was too much and I was down on my right knee for support. The second-in-command has joined the fight against me. I could see the berserk in his eyes. Another memory stirred.

"Isa?" I asked. The berserk in Saix's eyes was gone for a moment. Then he came back to life again, swinging his weapon at me. I blocked the attack again, only to feel a pain on my upper left arm. Axel had thrown his chakram onto my unprotected side. I had no choice. I used a memory of the past to power me up. Soon I was all over the place, hitting and dodging. I did this at such a blinding speed that Axel dropped his chakram in exhaustion. I saw my chance and lashed him with my Wayward Wind. He fell back into his seat, panting hard. Saix, though, still had energy. He lashed at me again and again. I blocked every single one. He left an opening one point and that moment granted me victory.

…

Xigbar was starting to sweat. The kid has beaten 6 members already, but still has 7 members to go. So why doesn't he look tired?

"He is good. Isn't he?" Marluxia asked. Xigbar looked at him.

"He still has 5 more to go," he answered back.


	8. Chapter 8

The Fights continued

"Why do I have to fight a brat like you?" Larxene complained. I shrugged. "Fine," she sighed. "Too bad that I'm going to beat you." She suddenly threw her knives at me. I deflect them all with my Wayward Wind. Then she was closed in on me as fast as lightning.

"What the-!" I thought as she held her hand out. Larxene electrocuted me by releasing lightning from her hand to my chest. I was close to screaming, but I prevented that by knocking her away with my Keyblade. She had retrieved her knives and was attacking me head on. I did the same and it was speed against speed. For a moment, Larxene hesitated. She was in her seat with a wound on her arm before she knew it.

…

"I think it should be your turn, Marluxia," Xigbar said.

"Perhaps it is my turn," Marluxia agreed.

…

"I'm losing it," I said quietly to myself. The memory would be wearing off and I would be the same Skyxar again.

"Losing it? You can't be. You still have 6 more members to go." I looked up and saw my mentor walking towards me. "Come on, Skyxar. I know you can do it. That's why I made the bet." He got ready with his scythe in hand.

"Fine," I sighed. As the word left my mouth, Marluxia made a sweep with his scythe at me. I barely dodged that and he was at it again. Marluxia soon trapped me into a corner and had his scythe pressed on my throat, not too gently.

"I thought you would show more effort than that," he said quietly. I looked into his eyes. Then I felt a burning hatred. It was another memory, but this one was a strange one. He was about to make the final blow when I blocked it with two Keyblades. One was Oblivion and the other was Oathkeeper. I saw his look of surprise when I hit him with both of my blades. That earned me another step to completing this goal.

…

"Interesting," Vexen thought as Skyxar blocked Marluxia's blow with two Keyblades. He caught a look from Zexion and nodded.

…

"I'm growing weaker," I thought. The memory was using up my energy. Then a blast of ice was shot at me. I looked around and saw that I wasn't at the arena anymore. I was in a snow covered place. Vexen and Zexion were my next opponents. I decided to take on Vexen first. As I charged towards him, another blast was shot.

"It must be below freezing!" I thought as I stopped my charge.

"I have to get out of here," I thought frantically as I looked for an exit. There were none and then I realized that I needed to take out Zexion. I advanced towards him but soon found myself facing a wall. I didn't care and started to hit it with my Keyblades. I broke through and saw the shock look on Zexion's face. I was ready to attack him with my weapons. Unfortunately I got hit with a huge blast of wind. Wind? There, the source of the wind was Xaldin.

"Three?" I thought as a blast of wind and ice was shot at me. Then a rumble brought me to my knees. The source was yet another opponent, Lexaeus.

"What did Marluxia put me through?" I thought as a bullet found itself in my side. I groaned slightly as Xigbar came into view.

"So, I have 5 members to defeat and look! There they are, waiting to bring me on my knees," I thought bitterly as I dodged falling rocks (Zexion changed the setting), get blasted by wind, ice, and space bullets, and be made off balance by continuous earthquakes. My memories started to stir.

"No, please! Anything but that!" I thought as I started to gain the power of my most hated memory. It was too late. I dropped my Oathkeeper and Oblivion. I fell to my knees and held my head, screaming.

…

"What's happening to him, Axel?" Xion asked with urgency. They could see Skyxar screaming in pain.

"I don't know!" Axel couldn't bear to see his friend in agony. He looked over to Marluxia. "This is all your fault!"

"Look!" Demyx cried anxiously. Every member looked to were he was pointing. Skyxar was up like nothing had happened. Yet he was surrounded by an aura of darkness and his friendly, sapphire eyes had changed into sneering, yellow eyes. Oblivion and Oathkeeper were gone. Instead, Skyxar wielded what looked like two Kingdom Keys forming an X and a long blade extended from the X.

"Surprise! Surprise!" Skyxar laughed hysterically. Xigbar was the first to snap out of his trance and raised his arrow guns. Skyxar saw the movement, stopped laughing, and ran to hit Xigbar with the new weapon. Xigbar was in his seat after he caught the blow. Skyxar was laughing again. Xaldin and Lexaeus decided to double team and charged at the laughing boy at the same time. As Xaldin was about to stab Skyxar's side, the boy caught the lance and threw Xaldin across the arena towards his seat. Surprise at the boy's strength, Lexaeus faltered. Skyxar took a hold on the axe sword Lexaeus realized his mistake. The boy gave Lexaeus a huge wound on the side that would have destroyed anyone but Lexaeus. Lexaeus quickly teleported into his seat. Zexion tried his luck. He made clones, but each one disappeared as swiftly as they were created. Skyxar whirled the huge Keyblade and struck Zexion down. He was still unconscious when he appeared in his seat. The mad Key to Remembrance turned his attention to Vexen. The scientist barely blocked a fatal with his shield. In the process, Vexen's shield broke. He stared with disbelief at his broken weapon then at the smirking youth.

"Looks like I beat every single member, except for the Superior," Skyxar said quietly when Vexen was teleported back in defeat. He looked at the tired faces and said loudly, "Who's brave enough to try again? Come on! I still have enough energy to take somebody on! Maybe even you, Xemnas!" He pointed to the figure in the highest chair.

"Just stop, Skyxar!" the boy turned and saw a new challenger.

"Again, Xion?" he mocked. "I thought you went first so I can beat you faster." She shook her head.

"You're not Skyxar," Xion said firmly. Skyxar flinched as if he had been whipped. He was about to charge at her with his Keyblade, when something stopped him. The Key to Remembrance's aura of darkness was gone. His sneering, yellow eyes slowly turned back to the friendly, sapphire eyes they were. His Keyblade disappeared. Skyxar looked at Xion, whispered a silent thank you, and collapsed.


	9. Chapter 9

The Aftermath

I groaned. Every muscle, every part in my body ached.

"Where am I?" I thought as I looked around. I observed that I was back in my room. "Last thing I remember… I was at the arena, fighting against 5 members. Then… oh. It was the memory." I sighed. I don't remember anything after that. There was a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" said a familiar voice.

"Sure," I welcomed and at the doorway were Xion, Roxas, and Axel.

"Rise and shine, Hysterical One," Axel teased. I smiled. Roxas looked from me to Axel and back to me.

"You okay, Skyxar?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm fine, just some sore, aching, and bruised spots," I assured him. "Anyways, what happened?" My friends looked at each other.

"Well," Axel scratched the back of his head, "you were screaming. Then all of a sudden, you were surrounded by a dark aura and had yellow eyes instead of blue. Also you were laughing hysterically and took out Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Vexen. Finally you challenged anyone to fight you again. Did I get everything?"

"No," Roxas broke in, "Then Xion came down, said a few words. You were about to attack her. Then you returned to normal and collapse." He finished. I looked at Xion.

"I remember that time," I said. The three looked at me. Xion then voiced the question that they were curious about.

"What happened to you?" I looked at my friends. Then I turned away.

"It was my element," I explained, "that only happens when I'm in a desperate situation…" There was an awkward silence after that.

"Can I have a few minutes with Skyxar?" Marluxia was at the door leaning on the side. My friends strolled quietly past Marluxia and he went inside.

"Looks like you did it," he said quietly.

"Yeah…" a burning anger found its way to my cheeks. "Why did you put me in that position? I could have been killed!" I yelled the last part. He looked straight into my eyes.

"Because I knew you could do it," he continued, "Anyways, I going to Castle Oblivion in a few days."

"Castle Oblivion?" The name sounded familiar, as if I been there…and still am. My mentor nodded.

"It's suppose to be a special mission."

"Oh…"

"Good luck with your injuries." With that, he strolled out of the room.

…

"Skyxar, you're taking a break from missions for now," Saix said to the boy.

"Why?"

"You have too many injuries from the fights before."

"What about the ones that I hurt badly? What about them?"

"It's none of your concern. Besides, Lord Xemnas wants to speak with you." And Saix sent the boy away.

"So he gets a break, but not us?" Saix turned and saw Demyx.

"Yes," he said flatly. "Not to mention that you weren't in range of his wild stage. Only the last ones fighting him may take a break."

…

"Hello, Number 15," Xemnas said to the newcomer. The boy looked up. "You did very well during the fights, especially the last one. Tell me. What happened?"

"It was an old memory," Skyxar said slowly. "It only happens when I'm in a frantic position." The Superior nodded.

"That memory helped you quite nicely."

"How?"

"Well, Larxene has a wound on her arm, Xigbar had a hard hit from your Keyblade, Xaldin smashed into his chair so he has an injury on his back, Lexaeus has a huge wound on his side when you used his own weapon, and Zexion is still unconscious." Xemnas could see the surprised look on the boy's face.

"I have never seen an element as powerful as yours." Skyxar's expression changed quickly.

"I only have a lot of memories," he replied.

"You are dismissed," Skyxar was about to go when a question stopped him.

"Are you a Nobody, Skyxar?" The Key to Remembrance gave Xemnas a hard stare before leaving an answer.

"I don't know yet…"


	10. Chapter 10

Having a Little Fun

"Skyxar, are you sure you should be up here?" Xion asked her friend. He nodded.

"It will do me good if I get some fresh air," he plopped down besides his friends.

"Sea-salt ice cream?" Roxas held one out towards his friend. The other boy nodded his thanks and the four friends were just sitting on the Station Tower, enjoying their ice creams.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Axel suddenly said, "I going to Castle Oblivion in a few weeks."

"Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asked.

"It's like a second base for the Organization. It's a special mission."

"Marluxia told me that he had to go there too." Skyxar piped up.

"I remember that he is one of the members that are going to the castle."

"How many are going?" Xion asked.

"I think there are 6."

"Who are the 6?" Skyxar asked.

"It will be posted up tomorrow," Axel scratched his head. "Jeez, you guys ask too many questions."

"We only asked 1 question per person, Axel," Skyxar pointed out. "Are you saying that three questions are too many?"

"That's what I'm saying." Axel grinned. "Especially if it's coming from you guys."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Roxas asked. The four friends burst out laughing for the rest of the days.

…

_List:_

_Number__Name_

_IV Vexen_

_V Lexaeus_

_VI Zexion_

_VIII Axel_

_XI Marluxia_

_XII Larxene_

I looked at the list again, reading over each name. Then I looked around the Grey Room. There were only 8 members in the room.

"How good are you at Black Jack?" Luxord asked me. I looked at him

"Umm… okay?" I guessed. He nodded.

"How about playing with us?"

"Us?" he pointed at the group near the couches. "Sure…"

…

"Hit me," Xigbar pointed at Luxord. The gambler handed him a card. One look, Xigbar placed his cards down.

"Stay," he said confidently. Xaldin quitted the game after getting three busts in a row. Saix wasn't playing but going over some papers. Roxas looked at his cards.

"Hit me," he said. Luxord handed him a card. The Keyblade bearer looked at the new card and groaned.

"It's a bust," he showed his cards. He had a Jack, a 6, and a 7. Xion giggled. Luxord looked at her.

"Your turn."

"I think I'll stay." She placed her cards face down on the table. Demyx was playing his sitar, making too much noise.

"Hey! We're playing over here!" Xigbar yelled. Demyx ignored him. Luxord sighed. With a flick of his hand, Demyx was trapped in a prison of cards. The gambler turned to the last player.

"Hit me," Skyxar said. Luxord smiled and handed him a card. The boy looked at the new card and placed his whole hand up. "Black Jack." Xigbar shook his head in frustration.

"You must have rigged something, Zebra," he said. "This is the tenth time you got a Black Jack. Man! I was close. I had 20" Skyxar shrugged.

"I remember always getting a bust when I was whole."

"Different game?" Luxord asked the group. Skyxar could see that the gambler was irritated that he was beaten ten times in a row by a kid.

"How about Poker?" Xigbar asked. Xion shook her head.

"Too young."

"So," Xigbar said, "you're too young to play Poker, but not Black Jack?" She shrugged.

"I'll play someone in speed," Skyxar said.

"I'll play you," Luxord said.

FLASH!

"Listen. Do you hear the monster?" I asked Riku.

"Do you think we can beat it ourselves?" Riku replied.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "You and me, there's nothing that can beat us!" We walked into the secret place.

"It's just the wind," Riku realized.

"I thought it would be something better," I was disappointed.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?" I looked at my best friend.

He continued, "When we grow up, let's go out to see the world. Not all this kid stuff."

"Okay, so what do you want to do now?" I started towards the exit.

"Let's visit the girl at the mayor's place," he said, walking to the exit too.

"Sure," I got out of the secret place.

FLASH!

"I going to Twilight Town," Skyxar suddenly stood up. "Roxas, Xion? Care to join me?"

"What about our speed game?" Luxord asked.

"Some other time," Skyxar answered. The two other Keyblade wielders nodded. The three walked out of the Grey Room and into a dark corridor.

…

"Three ice creams please. Thanks," Roxas walked over to where his friends were waiting. "Here," he handed each of his friends one. As they were licking their ice creams, two boys and a girl past them and went into the shop.

"Their group reminds me of us," Xion said.

"If they had another boy, a tall one," Skyxar remembered Axel's height, "then their group may be exactly like ours."

"Yeah," Roxas said. There was a peaceful silence as the three friends finished their ice cream.

"Let's head back to the castle," Roxas said. "It's getting close to dark." His two friends nodded and they started to head back.


	11. Chapter 11

Trouble

"We can't use the dark corridor here," Skyxar said. "We need a spot where no one is looking." The three started to hurry though the crowd. They suddenly came to an empty spot with no one around.

"This seems like a good spot," Xion suggested. The two boys nodded and Skyxar was about to open a dark corridor when a crisp voice stopped him. The three Nobodies turned and saw that three boys and a girl were walking towards them.

"What do you think you're doing here?" the leader asked. "You don't look like you're from around here. And what's with the black outfit?" Roxas, Xion, and Skyxar looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

"May I ask who you are?" Roxas inquired.

"I'm Seifer, leader of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee," the leader answered. "What are you doing here?" he repeated his last question.

"We're just passing through," Skyxar shrugged. "Our home is just through here."

"Seifer, they look too suspicious to let them go, y'know," the other boy said.

"You're right, Rai," Seifer smirked. "What do you think, Fuu?"

"I agree," the girl said. The other boy was silent.

"Look," Xion stepped in, "we're not looking for trouble. We just need to past through here to get home." Seifer considered what she had said.

"No."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked impatiently.

"I mean that you have to beat me in combat before you can leave," Seifer sneered.

"Seifer won the Struggle Championship three times in a row, y'know," Rai informed them. "You don't stand a chance, y'know."

"I'll fight you," Skyxar was getting ticked off by the boy's manner. Seifer looked at the boy who challenged him.

"Why should I fight a zebra boy?"

"What, ho!" Skyxar looked at his friends. "He scared of fighting me." Xion nodded.

"He should be, if he saw what happened a few days ago," she smiled. "Your injuries still haven't healed properly yet."

"Enough!" Seifer turned to Skyxar, who was grinning triumphantly. "Come on! Let's fight!" The two boys armed themselves with Struggle clubs and got ready. Seifer made the first move, striking from above. Skyxar dodged it and made a wide arc with his weapon. Seifer managed to block it but saw the smile on the other boy's face and realized his mistake. The Nobody flicked his wrist and knocked the other boy's weapon away. The club fell to the ground, making a loud noise that seemed to have magnified in the silence. Skyxar's club was pointed to Seifer's chest. Seifer was panting hard while Skyxar just smiled.

"I win." Seifer's eyes had a look of regret as he walked away with Rai, Fuu, and the other boy, leaving the three Nobodies alone again.

"You went too hard on him, Skyxar," Xion said to her friend.

"Hard? You call that hard?" Roxas joked. "I think the blow he gave you on the back was hard." Skyxar looked at his friends.

"I think it's time to head back, shall we?" the Key to Remembrance opened a dark corridor and the three friends went in.

…

"You're late," Saix said when he saw the three youngest members. Roxas shrugged.

"We had a little trouble getting back," he answered. Saix raised his eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Umm… a fight?" Xion guessed. Saix nodded.

"Thought so."

"What do you mean 'thought so'"? Skyxar asked. Saix looked at the three Nobodies with a hard stare.

"Bed. Now. You have work tomorrow." He strolled down the hallway and into his room.

…

"Flood! Flood! FLOOD!" Skyxar was trying to get out of his door. The water seemed to be pushing on it and won't budge. The water was also to his chin now and he was clutching onto a handle on the ceiling. Skyxar knows how to swim. Problem is, he got a cramp.

"STOP IT, DEMYX! YOU'RE FLOODING THE WHOLE CASTLE!" shouted a distant voice. Fortunately, the door to Skyxar's room was suddenly opened. Unfortunately, the water level was the same on the outside, so the Key to Remembrance was still grasping on the handle.

"Skyxar?" the boy looked and saw Xion and Roxas in the water, swimming.

"What are you doing up there?" Roxas asked. Skyxar was considering the question.

"Umm… hanging on?"

"Why? Can't you swim?"

"I can…"

"Then why aren't you swimming?" Xion could see that her friend was growing tired of holding on to the handle.

"Got a cramp, can't swim," Skyxar replied. "What happened anyway?"

"Oh, you must have overslept. Demyx was playing his sitar. Xigbar threatened him. He panicked and now we have a flood." Roxas said tersely.

"Is you cramp gone?" Xion asked with concern.

"I think so."

"Then jump in!" Skyxar let go of the handle. As he fell into the water, another cramp shot up.

"Roxas! Skyxar's drowning!" Xion yelled. She could see that her friend was losing conscious.

FLASH!

"You must be the Key bearer." King Triton said to me.

"How do you know?" I asked, very much surprised.

"You should know onemust not meddle with the affairs of other worlds," he continued, ignoring my question. "The Keyblade shatters peace and brings ruins."

"That's not true at all!" Donald cried out.

"I thank you for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my sea for you or your Key!" with that, he swam out of Ariel's grotto. He left us pondering if we're doing the right thing, going to other worlds.

FLASH!

"Look, Skyxar's waking up." I heard Xion say. I slowly gained conscious and saw that I was lying on my bed. Xion and Roxas were around my bed.

"You okay?" Roxas asked. I nodded.

"I been in worse," I assured them. "What happened?"

"You were going swimming with us, then you lost conscious," Xion answered.

"I thought you could swim," Roxas teased me.

"I could," I began, "but then I got a cramp on my other foot."

"I see," Roxas stressed.


	12. Chapter 12

Return

"All of them were terminated?" Roxas asked Demyx as I walked down the hall towards the Grey Room. Demyx nodded.

"The dusks just reported. Every member sent to Castle Oblivion was destroyed." The musician saw me and left. I looked at Roxas.

"You mean, Axel's gone?"

"Yeah," he said bitterly. Then he ran towards the hall.

…

We didn't talk much on the Station Tower. I still couldn't believe that Axel was gone. "No, he isn't," said a voice in my head.

"Axel isn't gone," I said out loud. Xion and Roxas looked at me.

"How do you know?" Xion asked.

"I don't know," I admitted. "It's just that I have a feeling that Axel is still alive."

"How did you know, Skyxar?" we looked for the source of the voice and there was Axel!

"Axel?" Roxas cried.

"Yes, Roxas. It's me," Axel walked over and sat down.

"We thought you were terminated," Xion smiled at her friend.

"Well, the dusks only saw the rubble of the castle," he explained to us. "So they assumed that everyone was gone."

"What about Marluxia?" I asked. Axel didn't look at me when he answered.

"He was destroyed by Sora." I couldn't believe it. The only person that I knew that could beat him was me. If Sora can beat him then… I stood up and left.

…

"You think Skyxar's okay?" Xion asked Roxas.

"I don't know. He's been in his room for a few days."

"Should we check on him?"

"We should," Axel started towards his room, with Roxas and Xion behind.

"Skyxar?" Axel knocked on the door. No answer.

"Skyxar? It's us," Roxas joined in.

"Was it something we said?" Xion asked sadly. The door was suddenly swung open and there was Skyxar. He had his hood on.

"Did we say something that made you leave?" Roxas asked. Skyxar just stared at them.

"You guys just wouldn't understand," he closed the door.

…

"Axel, you're going on a mission with Skyxar," Saix said. Axel looked at the hall and saw a figure coming towards them. The figure had his hood on.

"Skyxar?" Axel asked. The boy looked at Axel, but said nothing.

…

"Well… today I guess we're collecting hearts." Axel looked around but couldn't see any Heartless. As he moved forward, something attacked him on the back of his neck, making Axel unconscious.

…

"What happened to Axel?" Roxas demanded. Saix shook his head.

"I don't know all the details. Skyxar just came back carrying Axel on his back and he wouldn't speak to anyone," Saix replied.

…

"Skyxar?" Xion knocked on the door of her friend. "Skyxar?" The door swung open and at the doorway was a hooded figure.

"Skyxar," Xion began, "what happened during your mission with Axel?"

"Leave me alone!" he cried suddenly, slamming the door in front of Xion's shocked face.

…

"How's Axel?" Xion asked Roxas. They were the only ones on the Station Tower right now. Roxas shook his head.

"He's still unconscious. How's Skyxar?" he asked back. It was Xion's turn to shake her head.

"He told me to leave him alone," she replied sadly. She looked back out in the sunset. "I wonder how the answer to Skyxar's question can change so much…"

…

I looked up at the sky, to see Kingdom Hearts. It was a heart shaped moon. I sighed. I couldn't tell my friends what I had found out. I went out of my room and down the hall. I opened the door to Axel's room. He was on the bed, still unconscious. I stood near his bed.

"Sorry, Lea," I said quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

Mystery

"Luxord, you are going with Skyxar today," Saix assigned. Luxord looked over to the quiet hooded boy.

"Time to play a game with the Heartless, isn't Skyxar?" Luxord asked. Skyxar said nothing but opened a black corridor leading to Agrabah.

…

"No Heartless here," Luxord sighed. "Let's head back." He started to go towards the corridor when a strike on his neck made him unconscious.

…

"Luxord's unconscious too?" Roxas asked. Saix nodded.

"Skyxar once again was carrying Luxord on his back." Roxas shook his head.

"How can someone take out both Axel and Luxord?" Xion asked Roxas later after his meeting with Saix.

"I don't know," Roxas replied. "So we have to be careful. Whatever is out there can do major damage. Axel still hasn't woken up yet!"

…

"Xaldin, you're going with Skyxar today." Xaldin walked over to the hooded boy, said nothing, and went into a dark corridor, with the boy at his heels.

…

"Xaldin too?" Xion asked in alarm. Everyone, except Axel and Luxord (still unconscious), saw Skyxar struggling to carry Xaldin on his back to hand him over to Saix.

"I have been noticing that Zebra isn't getting unconscious," Xigbar said. Saix looked over to him.

"Maybe you would like to accompany him on tomorrow's mission?"

…

"That's our quota for the day, Zebra," Xigbar said. "I don't see any Heartless around here that can beat any of us unconscious." The hooded boy looked away. "Come on, let's go." Xigbar was almost in the dark corridor when he fell unconscious by an unexpecting attack.

…

"Once more, Skyxar?" Saix asked as he took Xigbar froom Skyxar. The boy nodded and left to go to his room.

"What Xigbar said is right," Roxas said to Xion. "So far, Skyxar is the only one that hasn't been unconscious."

"Maybe, the Heartless was going for the tall ones and didn't think about Skyxar," Xion thought out loud.

…

"Demyx, it's your turn with Skyxar," Saix assigned

"I don't want to be unconscious!" Demyx complained.

"Too bad," Saix shook his head.

…

"Here," Demyx started to say, "how about I go this way to collect hearts and you go that way." Skyxar just shrugged. "Okay then! I'll be going now." As the musician turned, a blow on the neck caught him off guard. He fell to the ground unconscious.

…

"I'm getting tired of this, Skyxar," Saix told the boy as he closed the door to Demyx's room. The hooded boy shrugged and left.

"The only ones left to do the missions are you, me, and Skyxar," Roxas said to Xion.

"Do you think that one of us is going with Skyxar tomorrow?"

"I don't think so. Besides, if one of us is going with Skyxar that person is going to be unconscious again. And I don't think Saix would approve of that. He's getting a little frustrated," Roxas added as they walked down the hall.

…

"You three are all going together," Saix said to the three youths before him. The Grey Area only had four Nobodies in it. "Roxas, Xion, Skyxar, watch each other's back. We don't have a hospital in this castle." The three Keyblade bearers nodded and headed to the woods of Twilight Town.

…

"Our first mission is to find a giant Heartless near the mansion," Roxas read the assignment to Xion and Skyxar.

"Well, let's get going," Xion said. The three Nobodies headed to the mansion. As Roxas approached the gates, he heard a thud and turned around. Xion was unconscious and Skyxar was carrying her.

"You?" Roxas gasped. Skyxar shrugged.

"A giant Heartless can't do this much damage. Not as smart as us to know the pressure point to make them unconscious long enough."

"Why?" Roxas asked. Skyxar shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand," he replied.

"Just tell me," Roxas pleaded.

"You're not my kind."

"What?"

"I told you the truth. I'm not your kind. I'm not a Nobody."

"I don't understand."

Skyxar sighed."I knew you wouldn't understand. But since you know about my secret," Skyxar got into battle stance. "I have to take you down!" He charged at Roxas with a Keyblade Roxas never seen before. Roxas caught the blow with his Keyblade. Skyxar flicked his wrist and Roxas's Keyblade went flying in the air. It landed straight in the ground. Skyxar aimed his Keyblade at Roxas. The other Keyblade bearer closed his eyes, waiting for his end. After some minutes, he opened his eyes and saw Skyxar picking up Xion.

"I can't destroy you," he said quietly. He handed Xion's limp body over to Roxas. "I'll be destroying myself."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"When Xemnas was making me a new name, four names appeared instead of one," Skyxar explained. "One of those names was yours. Another was Sora. The other two were from a distant memory."

"When did you realize this?"

"I was suspicious for awhile, getting these real life flashbacks, feeling the same feelings you and Xion were feeling."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know how you would react. How Xion would react," Skyxar gestured to the unconscious Xion. "I'm a part of you. And Xion," he added. Skyxar opened a dark corridor and started towards it.

"Skyxar, don't leave," Roxas said. "We can make something up."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up," Skyxar turned and grinned at his friend. His grin reminded Roxas of his own and Xion's. "I'll tell you what I am," Skyxar said. He started towards the dark corridor.

"I'm a Forgotten," were the last words Roxas heard from his friend.


	14. Chapter 14

New Beginning

` I walked in the streets of an empty world. I was gone for how many days, I don't know. I looked up at the sky. It was just an empty mass. The events of the past have been too much to bear. Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitus. I remember the time I first appeared at the castle.

…

I was walking with Master Xehanort. He told me to stay at the door while he will go and talk to Master Eraqus. I couldn't remember anything, only that my name was Ventus.

"Hey," I looked from the floor to see a boy, a lot older than me. "Can you talk?" he asked. I nodded. He breathed a relief and called to a girl looking at us from the top. She smiled and went down.

"I'm Terra," the boy introduced.

"I'm Aqua," the girl said. "What's your name?"

"Ventus," I said slowly.

"So Ven, are you going to be an apprentice here? Are you really good with the Keyblade?" Terra started to fire all these questions at me. It was a bit too much for my simple mind. I held my head, dropped to the floor, and started to scream.

"What did you do to him?" were the last words I heard before I fainted.

…

A memory from Ventus. And not a very happy one at that, I smiled. I thought about the dark form, Vanitus. He was a lot different from my other selves.

…

I saw Master Xehanort walking towards me.

"What do you make of Ventus?" he asked me.

"He ain't gonna cut it," I responded. "Someone has to break that loser in." He looked away.

"Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances," he scolded. I put on my helmet.

"I know that," I said. "He just needs a little incentive to leave home."

…

A memory from Vanitus. I still couldn't find out what was different about him. Then my mind went trailing back to Roxas.

…

"Why? Why do you have the Keyblade?" the masked boy asked me.

"Shut up!" I brought my Keyblade down. He quickly deflected it and attacked me. I saw him coming towards me, then nothing. I regained conscious and used the Oblivion next to me to get up. I saw the surprised look on his face. I tried to land a blow, but the boy jumped back. I ran towards him to hit him. He blasted some magic. I managed to disperse it before it hit me.

"Why don't you quit?" I said angrily.

He was silent then spoke up, "Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that." I was surprised.

"Get real! Look at which one of us is winning," I shot back. I gasped at what I just said.

"You really are his Nobody. Guess DiZ is right after all," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled. "I am me! Nobody else!" I made Oathkeeper appear again and charged at him. He tried to block it but was too slow. He grunted when I landed an attack.

"How many times do I have to beat you?" I asked.

…

A memory from Roxas. I felt sorry that he had to go though that. If only I could have told him what the future had in store for him. Then I thought about Sora. I slowly had a burning hatred towards him. It was because of him that started all of this. It was him that gave Ventus part of his heart that turned out to be Vanitus. It was his fault that Roxas was created. It was his fault that I came to this world. I sighed. True I didn't like Sora. But without him, I wouldn't have existed. I wouldn't have had the fun with Roxas, Xion, and Axel.

"Who's there?" I shouted, making my Keyblade appear. I heard a sound on my right, where there lies a bush. There was more rustling and out came a girl. She looked to be Saix's age. The girl had on jeans and a red sweater. Her hair was pale blue; parts of it were striped with red. I was surprised. I didn't know that anyone else was here besides me.

"I don't really know," the girl said. My Keyblade disappeared. I walked over to her.

"I know who you are," I said quietly. She stared into my eyes. I could feel her memories flowing. With a wave of my hand, the name _Alice_ appeared. I shifted the words around and added in a _y_. The results turned out to be _Lyciae_.

"Lyciae," she said quietly. With another wave of my hand, I made a staff appear. The staff was quite heavy, but in the hands of her, it feels light. It was long with complex designs. At the top, the staff ended with the swirls tying into two hearts. The hearts were protecting a chained orb. The orb of mythical creatures.

"I'm Skyxar," I introduced as I handed her the staff. She took her eyes off of mine to admire the staff.

"I'm Lyciae," she said more to herself than me.

I smiled, "That's right." I handed her a coat. The coat was the exact same one as Organization 13. She took it and went behind the bush to change. When she emerged, the coat fitted her exactly.

"But what am I?" she asked.

"Have you been having real life flashbacks now and then?" I replied.

"Yes…"

"You're a Forgotten, like me," I answered. I held out my hand. "Welcome to Organization 15."

* * *

A/N

This is the end of my first fanfic. I'm working on the sequel of this. Please review!


End file.
